


fallen for you

by jiuyves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, arcade employee au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyves/pseuds/jiuyves
Summary: Hyejoo has been head over heels over the other only employee of Funzone, Hyunjin. One question remains: Does she feel the same?
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	fallen for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloafbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/gifts).



> this hyunhye oneshot is dedicated to my twt besite <3 (@aeongrry on twitter, aeongrry on YouTube, iloafbread on Ao3)
> 
> this is her latest track which is a cover of xx and IT SLAPS please go check her channel out <3 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6vFMlNSDto)
> 
> feel better soon my homie <3 this is the oneshot i owe you heheh

Hyejoo blows the bubblegum she has been chewing until it pops, but she is unfazed, her concentration is elsewhere.

Fully utilising her employee card, she replays Stacker, trying to see if she could get the grand prize. The arcade she was working at is empty, not even a single soul. She wonders if it's the location of the store or the time of the day. She has played every game in this arcade, it was her entire childhood, but she has never beaten Stacker. A familiar voice pops out.

"Still trying to beat Stacker?"

Hyejoo spins around to find a smiling Hyunjin setting her bag down in the 'Staff Only' room. Hyunjin strolls, stopping beside Hyejoo to get a better view of the game.

Hyunjin, the light of Hyejoo's life, or known to the public as the only other employee of Funzone. Hyejoo has been the only employee for the longest time, Sooyoung, their manager, disappears for most of the time, leaving Hyejoo to manage alone. Hyunjin joined just a few months ago, yet the moment she was introduced, she became the apple of Hyejoo's eye.

"Don't worry Hyunjin, I won't tell Sooyoung. She doesn't care if you're late anyways."

Hyunjin hums, "I know."

The older girl flops onto the seats behind the counter and sighs loudly, putting her head on the counter. Hyejoo sees this from the reflection of the machine, she leaves the game, only to hear a dejected sound behind her, signifying her loss.

Hyejoo pokes the older girl's forearms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much." Hyunjin 

The younger girl shrugs, "You'll tell me eventually."

"ARGH, fine." Hyunjin scratches her head, "I flopped my finals."

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nope, I just wanna forget about it for now.”

Seeing the distress in the older girl’s eyes, Hyejoo feels the need to tug her away.

“How about a dance battle? I still haven’t gotten my revenge.”

* * *

Hyejoo has no idea why, but she just connects with Hyunjin. The two seemed to have different interests, lead different lives, but working here has brought them together. And she was grateful for that. Hyunjin does a little warm up and stretches, Hyejoo goes on the dance machine and stomps violently on the dance pad to pick the song. 

“Hyejoo you’re gonna break the machine.”

“But there’s this rush when you stomp hard.”

“You know Sooyoung doesn’t replace the machines, this is the only Dance Dance Revolution we have.”

“Then we’ll dance until it breaks.” Hyejoo extends her arm to pull Hyunjin onto the dance pad.

The two girls play competitively, with Hyunjin defending her winning streak and Hyejoo trying her best to beat the older girl. Boisterous laughter filled the empty arcade as the duo picked more difficult songs and danced maniacally. Hands occasionally touching as they reached for the same bar behind them to support themselves. Hearts fluttering whenever it occurs.

Hyunjin looks over to the other girl focusing on the upcoming dance steps. Hyejoo’s eyebrows furrow as she concentrates, and her mouth unable to close. Feeling a stare on her, Hyejoo speaks, “Hyunjin you’re gonna lose if you keep looking at your opponent like that.”

“I’m trying to intimidate you.”

“Not working!” Hyejoo teases.

Hyejoo scores multiple ‘perfects’ before finishing the song with a score higher than her longtime nemesis.

“YEEAAOOOHH!” Hyejoo screams, “You owe me…..something! I’ll think later.”

Just then, the machine switches off. Both girls stare at it before coming to the same conclusion. Hyunjin knocks the screen twice, Hyejoo goes behind it to investigate the problem.

Hyunjin shrudders, “Did you just break it?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Hyejoo moves a couple of the cables. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

A husky voice interrupts the crime scene.

“Did y’all break the machine or what?” Both girls spin at the speed of light. Yeojin, slightly tiptoeing to drape her arm across Yerim’s shoulder.

“Psh, hi Yeojin.” Hyejoo turns her attention back to the machine.

Yeojin was the arcade’s frequent player, Hyejoo’s long time competitor for Stacker and childhood friend. Yerim enjoys all the games there, even the lame ones like Stacker, in which both Hyejoo and Yeojin defends as a game that is ‘overlooked’. The three are a clique in school.

“NOOOO DID Y’ALL BREAK DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION?” Yerim pouts, while announcing the crime to the world.

“No we didn’t. It broke itself, being all old and clunky.” Hyejoo gives the machine another smack.

“Well you didn’t have to jump that hard!” Hyunjin butts in.

“What’s the point of playing Dance Dance if you’re not gonna commit?” Hyejoo pouts.

“She’s got a point.” Yerim agrees.

“What about Sooyoung? She’s gonna get real mad. I need to start looking for another job.” Hyunjin whips out her phone and starts scrolling.

“Okay, if no one says anything, she will not know.” Hyejoo dismisses the sudden meeting.

Yerim drags the smaller girl to the claw machines as the two employees return to the counter, fleeing the crime scene.

After easing into their less anxious state, Hyunjin pops a question, “Hey about earlier, what should I owe you?”

Hyejoo turns to Hyunjin, flustered, a million different requests run through her mind, yet she scoffs, “I was joking.”

“C’mon you beat me after such a long time, I think you deserve something.”

“Hey I was supposed to cheer you up, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

Hyunjin stares at Hyejoo with puppy-eyes, tugging the girl’s sleeves. Hyejoo knows Hyunjin’s little tricks by now, but she couldn’t help but fall into it again and again…

“Why are you begging me? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Hyejoo exclaims.

“Damn, you’re no fun.” Hyunjin huffs.

“You want fun?” The other girl challenges.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re boring.” Hyunjin drags out the sentence to emphasise.

“Okay then,” Hyejoo’s heart quickens, the adrenaline kicks in, she tells Hyunjin part of her true feelings. “You owe me a date.”

As the silence drags on, Hyejoo dreads her own existence even more. 

Hyunjin breaks the silence, “We should start planning then.”

* * *

It’s been days since the broken machine, the little pact and the owed date. Today, Hyejoo is standing at the bus stop. Today is the day where they go on a date.

Yeojin kicks the pebbles at the bus stop, Hyejoo has brought her here in a much needed pep talk from the smaller girl. 

“You guys are lame...y’all work at an arcade...and you guys come to an amusement park for a date?”

“It’s not a date.”

“Okay but I know when my friend has a crush on someone, why would you even need a pep talk if she’s just a friend.”

Yeojin looks up to see her friend in distress, and decides to drop her teasing to a minimum.

“Look, you guys have known each other for quite some time, and this is such a nice date place-”

“I thought you said-”

“LEMME FINISH, what I’m tryna say is, go get ha, confess!”

Yeojin finishes her speech with smooching sounds to annoy Hyejoo, in which her response was to chase after her with a fist.

The bus arrives, and Hyunjin alights, merely dodging Yeojin and bumping into Hyejoo.

* * *

Hyejoo spends the rest of the day embarrassed while Hyunjin chews on overpriced food. 

“Hyejoo, I’m curious,” Hyunjin breaks the silence, “Why’d you ask me out on a date?”

The girl’s face flushed red, brain running overtime to try to think of excuses.

“I mean,” Hyunjin begins, “Aren’t you tired of seeing me? We see each other at work almost everyday.”

Hyejoo tells her half of what she wants to say. “I’m not tired of seeing you.”  _ In fact, I wanna see you more often. _

“Okay, I have another question,” Hyunjin hesitates, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

Maybe it was the hesitance, maybe it was the flush in Hyunjin’s cheeks, maybe it was the lighting making Hyunjin look red, but Hyejoo hopes she is reading this right.

“Well, you’re in front of me haha…”

Hyunjin glares in response. Hyejoo shakes her head.

* * *

Hyunjin stares at the bread keychain in the Stackers machine, which was relatively easy to get. Although it isn’t a grand prize, Hyunjin thinks of it as the world.

“Hyejoo they have better prizes here...Sooyoung sucks at putting good prizes.”

“Well, if you want it so bad…” Hyejoo slots a coin into the machine.

It’s the same concentration face that Hyunjin spends hours looking at. A dejected sound comes from the machine and a very smiley Hyejoo turns to Hyunjin with the keychain in hand. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Well why did you purposely lose? Let’s see if you can get the grand prize here!”

“All my life I’ve never won a game, I think these machines are a scam…”

Hyunjin slots a coin into the machine.

“Try it!”

Hyejoo scoffs, but attempts anyway. The girl slowly stacks her way up, reaching only to a single cube moving faster, she huffs knowing that this is where she always fails.

As to no surprise, she falls, losing the game.

Hyunjin slots in another coin.

“You were soooooo close. I think you can do it this time!”

As simple the sentence may be, Hyunjin’s faith in Hyejoo and her words of encouragement fueled Hyejoo. She pulls her sleeves up.

Reaching the single cube stage, she concentrates.

And as to even her own surprise, she hears the winning sound for the machine for the first time. 

“I won.” Hyejoo deadpans.

“YOU WON!” Hyunjin repeats. 

Hyejoo decides to not pick the grand prizes, which were electronic devices. She picked the same bread keychain.

“WHAT?” Hyunjin shouts.

“So that I can match with you.” Hyejoo clips it onto her bag. A million different fireworks are being set off inside Hyejoo, she had just won a game that she thought was impossible to win and she did it with Hyunjin by her side. And Hyunjin’s mind was just in flames.

* * *

The couple are walking on the sidewalk, it was way past midnight and they overstayed at the amusement park. Slightly giddy from being tired, they were laughing and poking fun at each other. Hyunjin clings onto Hyejoo’s arms, head resting on her shoulder as they walk.

“I think today was enjoyable, I accomplished one of my life’s greatest achievements.” Hyejoo beams.

“What? Going out with me?” Hyunjin teases.

“How can you disrespect Stacker like that?” 

“OKAY Stacker fanatic,” Hyunjin pauses, “but seriously what if we went out together.”

Hyejoo’s brain is running double time again, maybe it might shut down like the dance machine.

“Like as a couple. Like we’re actually dating.” Hyunjin continues.

Hyejoo clears her throat, “Then let’s start planning our next date.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was done in the AMs my brain is broken but my heart is full of hyunhye they make me soft <3
> 
> twitter: @slrsluggie


End file.
